1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the secure storage of sockets for ratchet wrenches and interchangeable bit members for other types of tools such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, routers, etc., having integral shafts or shaft receiving members. The invention includes a cam-actuated socket or bit receiving unit mounted within a channel guide. Further according to the invention, a novel display apparatus is disclosed which incorporates the cam actuated socket receiving unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches of the kind which are used by professional and amateur mechanics commonly include a gripping handle integrally formed with a ratchet head unit. The ratchet head unit generally includes a male sexed ratchet drive nub operationally connected to a reversible ratchet mechanism positioned within the ratchet head. Detachable sockets are available for use with such ratchets which include a drive aperture dimensioned to receive male sexed ratchet drive nubs of certain standard sizes. For example, standard sized drive nubs may be 1/4, 3/8 or 1/2 inches square. On an opposite end of the socket there is typically provided a second aperture designed to securely engage a nut or the head of a bolt.
It is often desirable to store a series of sockets for ratchet wrenches in an organized manner so that various socket sizes for use with different size nuts and bolts may be easily located. Systems of the prior art for storing such sockets have included elongated metal rack systems with resilient male-engaging members for engaging the drive end of a socket to be stored thereon. Significantly, however, such systems suffer from a serious drawbacks in that, if they are dropped on the floor or roughly handled, sockets mounted thereon will tend to be knocked off the rack, and thereby become disorganized. Furthermore, such systems typically suffer from corrosion problems due to the necessity of manufacturing such items from metal. To date, no economical and commercially available socket-storage systems have been available which have overcome the problem of securely holding a socket in a convenient, releasable manner. A similar problem exists with respect to interchangeable bit members for other types of tools such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, routers, etc., having integral shafts or shaft receiving members.